


Attention Please

by theMadStarker



Series: Mad's (mostly) Filthy Tumblr Posts [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Daddy Kink, Dialogue Heavy, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Role Reversal, Young Tony Stark, older Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker
Summary: Tumblr prompt:Ok imagine Peter and Tony keeping every single avenger awake during their sexipades in the lab because Tony has a intercom system for the compound and they accidentally turned it on and everyone heard Tony call Peter daddy
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Mad's (mostly) Filthy Tumblr Posts [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1141220
Comments: 14
Kudos: 342





	Attention Please

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt that spawned a role reversal fic!
> 
> Also, trying something new? Wanted to write as someone witnessing this instead of the usual late night sex scene from Tony or Peter's POV and then finding out that the intercom was on so… An attempt was made.
> 
> [( Tumblr Link ) ](https://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com/post/190176253158/ok-imagine-peter-and-tony-keeping-every-single)

Finding out some barely legal twink was Iron Man was surprising. Finding out that it was Tony Stark? Not so much.

The kid was a genius, but a wild card. He had too much power for being so young but as far as the Avengers could tell, Tony had a good heart.

He was maybe a bit sassy and definitely a flirt, but he didn't mean any harm. Steve thought Tony would eventually mellow out as he matured. For now, the team watched on, amused, as a persistent Tony Stark flirted and basically claimed a blushing Peter Parker's lap.

Tony was just being Tony, shameless and loud. And poor Peter seemed to be at a loss when the teen put the older man into his crosshairs.

Peter also had a good heart so Steve knew that while Tony was pushing the limits with his new teammates, it'd never go too far.

"You can call me Peter, really," the older man said for the umpteenth time.

"But I like Mr. Parker," Tony said, leaning a little bit too close. The teen had yet to learn subtlety or if he had, he was using it sparingly. "Once I find a better name, I'll let you know."

Tony seemed to gravitate the most towards the older man. Before that, he had latched onto Bruce, fascinated by the Hulk and excited by the scientist's intellect. But as soon as Spider-man swung onto the scene, he was a goner for Peter's advanced suit and tech.

Everyone knew right away that Tony had developed the biggest crush on Peter. Bigger than Manhattan, bigger than New York, or so the shameless flirt said. He made no effort to hide his crush and was shameless with his smiles and all too aware of how they lured people in.

And Peter… He handled it well enough. He was never mean to the kid but he was firm and brushed aside any of Tony's advances.

Tony never took it to heart, always talking a mile an hour and so energetic with the ideas racing in his head.

After the battle of New York, Tony opened his home to the team, proving the Captain's initial thoughts on the teen. He liked to act unaffected and play it cool at times, but he did have a big heart.

"Yeah, you guys can stay here if you want," Tony shrugged. "I have plenty of room and– yeah, why not?"

He was sprawled on the couch, hoodie zipped up but even then, it rode up to reveal a sliver of flesh. Tanned skin. Firm abs. A man just coming into his prime.

Steve thought nothing much of it. He was just grateful for the hospitality and Stark didn't disappoint. All the floors were furnished and ready for use like he expected to have them staying with him all along. The beds were almost decadent and the super soldier slept like a baby.

Until something woke him up in the middle of the night. He laid awake, mimicking deep sleep even as his ears strained to hear whatever it was that woke him.

Something clicked.

Soft, wet sounds… Quiet, breathless gasps.

 _"Mm…"_ a low groan, choked off as though trying to be quiet.

Steve's eyes snapped open.

 _"Why you being quiet?"_ Stark's voice, husky and teasing. _"These walls are sound proof, Mr. Parker, you don't gotta worry about that."_

 _"I shouldn't even be here,"_ came Peter's familiar voice. He was also breathless, panting, like he was–

Another soft moan, this time, Tony's. Steve's ears burned with the knowledge that he knew what the kid sounded like now.

 _"Guess I just gotta try harder, huh?"_ Tony murmured. How was it that their voices came out so crystal clear?

_"Tony–"_

_"Shh, you're not making me do anything I don't want to, Mr. Parker."_ A pause, more wet sounds, like someone's lips popping off a lollipop. _"I want to be here… Want to be on my knees… sucking on your big, fat dick… Who knew you were packing this thing in that tight onesie? Not me, but I'm sure as hell impressed."_

_"God…"_

_"I liked it better when you said my name,"_ Tony gave that soft, amused chuckle. _"But you probably want me to do something other than talk, right?"_

 _"You talk a lot,"_ Peter murmured, _"People say I talk a lot, but you really don't have an off switch, do you?"_

 _"Nope."_ The P was emphasized with a soft pop. Then soft snickers, Tony's amusement spilling through the intercom. _"Just an on button. Maybe you should shut me up some other way…?"_

Steve grabbed the pillow and turned over but the voices still came out loud and clear.

"Jarvis," Steve spoke, cheeks heated.

"Yes, Captain Rogers?"

"Can you turn off the speakers… Intercom?" Steve was grateful that the A.I. was within reach. He could just pretend this never happened.

"I would be happy to fulfill your request," the AI responded, "But it seems the emergency protocol has been activated. I am not permitted to turn it off, my apologies."

Steve groaned, "Then can you just, I don't know, let them know they're broadcasting…?"

"I'm afraid not," the AI responded immediately, "Mr. Stark has initiated GTFO protocol as well. Unless it's a life threatening situation, my systems will not allow me to interrupt."

Helplessly, Steve sat up. "This is a life threatening situation. I might just throttle Peter for even looking at the kid."

There was no response and the intercom, muted to background noise while they were talking, returned.

The moans weren't as quiet anymore and it was very clear just exactly what Tony was doing. The sound of a mouth sucking cock was clearly heard, wet sounds and soft slurps.

Peter's low groan of appreciation and Tony's hungry moans.

By then, it was clear that Peter had put aside any initial objections and was enjoying what Stark had to offer.

_"God, your mouth is so sweet… Pretty pink lips stretched around me…"_

_"Yeah, that's it. Pull on my hair– Mm…!"_

Steve heard every single sound, every breathless gasp, every uncensored cry. It was impossible to ignore. Then…

_"Tony… Tony… I'm gonna come… Ah…"_

A sharp inhale, almost a whine. _"Why'd you stop…?"_

 _"I have plans for that cock of yours,"_ Tony's voice was a bit hoarse but no less demanding. There was some shuffling sounds. _"Lube's in the top right drawer."_

Silence.

_"I'm crazy. I must be crazy…"_

_"Nah, Mr. Parker. Just horny. And…"_ A soft slap. _"I'm offering myself. You really gonna turn me down…?"_

_"... I'm old enough to be your father, Tony."_

Soft, quiet laughter.

_"But you're not my father. You can be my daddy though– Oh, you like that… Felt your cock twitch…"_

_"...is it always that easy for you? You want something and you get it?"_

A sigh.

_"Not always. But I want you and you want me. I could tell… even when the others thought you were just indulging my… crush. You couldn't take your eyes off me. Now, are you gonna fuck me or should I get on your cock myself? I don't mind riding, just might take me a while to get it all in…"_

A soft click, the lube being opened. More slick sounds then.

 _"Oh…"_ Soft gasps. _"You feel… so fucking… big… f-fuck…"_

_"Should've let me finger you open a bit more… You're too tight… Lemme pull out–"_

_"Don't you fucking dare…! Just.. give me a minute… Hold on, lemme– Oh, God…"_

A soft chuckle, strained.

 _"Liked it better when you said… the other thing."_ Peter echoed Tony's words. _"You really like this…"_

 _"Mm! Yeah, jerk me off…"_ Tony panted, soft, hungry whines spilling out of intercom.

_"Yeah? Like it when I touch you here…?"_

Peter's answer came as a moan, a stuttered _"Y-yess… Yes, daddy… Your hands feel so good on me..."_

 _"Ah… God, that sounds so hot…"_ Peter groaned, _"Gonna start moving, okay, Tony…? Tell me if you want me to stop."_

 _"Yeah, yeah, I will–"_ Impatient and all too eager. Tony Stark down to a T.

It only got worse from there. Leading up to that point, it was mostly low, whispered conversation. Plenty of teasing and soft, wet kisses. Then of course, it had been hard for Steve to pretend that he didn't just heard Stark give his teammate a blowjob.

Now, it was becoming clearer and clearer just what the two were up to. The soft, whispered encouragements fell silent only to be replaced by breathless gasps and ragged moans. The sound of two bodies coming together was becoming more audible as they got into it.

_"Oh– Oh, fuckkk, Mr. Parker…! Just like that–"_

_"God, how do you feel so good… so fucking tight, Tony…"_

_"Just for you, daddy– Mm…!"_

_"Ah– right there…? Yeah, that's the spot, isn't it….?"_

_"Daddy…. Fuck… daddy, gonna–"_

_"Just a little bit more… Made such a mess, coming all over the desk like that…"_

_"Couldn't help it… felt really good... Oh…!"_

_"Almost there… almost… ugh… should I pull out...?"_

_"Oh, God, please don't– Please, daddy, don't pull out. Wanna feel you shoot it inside me."_

_"... So filthy, Tony… Okay, I'll give it to you… deep inside, just how you want it."_

The slapping of bodies continued, harsher and almost painful sounding to the ear. According to Tony's high pitched squeals though, it was anything but painful. The younger man made sure to give plenty of feedback, moaning and panting _do it, do it_ … Encouragement for the older man fucking his brains out 

_"Fuck… Coming… take it, take every drop…"_ Peter groaned out harshly.

 _"Mmph! A-ah…"_ Tony moaned out and then, _"Oh, fuck."_

 _"What… what is it…?"_ Breathless, Peter just coming down from his high.

 _"Fucking intercom is on."_ An incredulous laugh, followed by a _"Are you serious, Tony?!"_

_"Maybe they're sleeping…?"_

Steve snorted in his room and it was echoed by his teammate on the intercom.

_"Yeah, unlikely. Jarvis, shut it down. Oh! But save the footage to–"_

_"Tony!"_

The intercom finally cut off but Steve just laid there, incredulous. It was almost 5AM and he decided, fuck it. He was going for a run. Much better than walking into the aftermath of whatever awkward situation Peter and Tony found themselves in.

He shook his head with a wry smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any comments/kudos will be highly appreciated 💗
> 
> You can find me on tumblr ♡  
> [the-mad-starker](Http://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com)  
> Feel free to say hi. :D


End file.
